Watchmen: Rorschach
by Kei-Sheila
Summary: ¿Nadie sabe quién es Rorschach? ¿Nadie se ha dado cuenta de la realidad? ¿Esconde a todo el mundo su "disfraz" de Kovacs? Tal vez a todo el mundo no. Una historia de Watchmen --ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO--
1. Chapter 1

Manhattan, octubre de 1985.

Un perro mea en una esquina, donde hay un graffiti en el que se puede leer parcialmente ¿Quién vigila a los vigilantes? No hace falta que lo leamos entero para saber lo que pone, ese tipo de pintadas abundan en la ciudad tanto como los carteles de la reelección de un Nixon pletórico por no creerse aún lo que ha pasado o las ratas en las alcantarillas. Encima del perro hay un cable de la luz o tal vez del teléfono, colgando de él unas viejas zapatillas atadas entre sí por los cordones, se trata de unas converse llenas de agujeros y descoloridas por el paso del tiempo y la lluvia. O quizás ya estaban así cuando se lanzaron al cable, eso nunca se sabe.

En ese mismo edificio hay un piso destartalado. Lleno de ropa desgastada y vieja, por los suelos alrededor de una cama que ya pocos denominarían así. A un lado un viejo mueble con un espejo roto. Una mujer joven coge una jeriguilla, el mismo trabajo de siempre, la misma suerte de todos los días.

La puerta de la habitación se abre. La mujer no le ha visto aún pero sobresaltada presiente su aparición, él siempre llegaba así.

-Deberías de dejar de tomar esa mierda.

Ahora su cara, si se distingue del todo. Perdón ¿Cara? No, lo que vemos es una especie de máscara blanca con manchas negras que cambian según pasa el tiempo. Aunque si miramos fijamente tal vez las manchas formen una cara. Tal vez.

El hombre viste con una gabardina vieja, que en otro tiempo quizás hubiese sido marrón o beige. Ahora no se distingue un color claro. El atuendo finaliza con un sombrero tan viejo y descolorido como lo demás y unas botas a juego con el resto del vestuario.

La joven le ignora y vuelve a lo que estaba haciendo, la figura que tiene ante ella provoca temor, pero tal vez el mono de ese momento sea aún más terrorífico.

-Y además ¿Dónde coño te estás pinchando? ¿No tienes brazo suficiente o qué?

- Pero mis brazos ya no me permiten meter más- dice mostrando orgullosa los callos en las venas provocados por la aguja.

-Eres demasiado joven como para que te haya pasado eso. Y no te sientas bien por ello, es asqueroso.

-¿Si soy asquerosa cómo es que estás aquí Rorschach?- Una amplia sonrisa ilumina su cara, mostrando algún diente mellado y muchas de las marcas de la droga de la época. Extrema delgadez, ojeras imposibles, mirada perdida...

-¿A qué crees que vengo si eres una puta?

Ella le mira sin quitar la sonrisa, hace tiempo que dejo la aguja en algún cajón con algo de droga todavía, no la suficiente como para aguantar una semana seguida, pero sí como para aguantar en caso de que el mono atacase de nuevo.

-Entonces vete, porque un cliente no tardará en venir y a ti no te puedo considerar cliente.- La sonrisa se ha borrado.

-Tranquila, ese viejo gordo de la calle 3 no volverá por aquí por lo menos en un tiempo. Seguramente ahora le esté llorando a su mujer porque un ex enmascarado le ha estado a punto de matar.

-Genial Rorschach, tú sígueme quitando clientes de verdad.

-¿Acaso yo no soy un cliente de verdad?

-¿Acaso me pagas?- Contesta rápidamente. Hace una pausa.- Por eso no creo que vengas sólo porque soy una puta. Estás enfermo Rorschach, si de verdad vinieras aquí te quitarías esa basura que llevas puesta y vendrías como cualquiera. Porque siendo francos, no creo que vayas a comprar el periódico o el pan con esas pintas. Pero si te vienes a acostar conmigo así. ¿Qué diferencia hay Rorschach? Explícamela porque soy algo corta de entendederas.

- Cállate y toma.

Con cierta dificultad, cosigue coger el paquete que le lanzaba. Se trata de una pequeña bolsa que tiene en letras impresas "M&M´s".

-¿Acaso tus clientes te compran eso? Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera compras eso aunque te apasione, prefieres gastarte tu dinero en lo que te pinchas.

-Son con cacahuete.

-¿Eres alérgica por casualidad?

-No, es que nunca habías traído de cacahuete.- Empezó a rebuscar entre la bolsa hasta sacar uno marrón. -Me encantan los M&M´s. Los rojos eran los mejores.

-No creo que seas tan vieja para acordarte de cómo sabían o dejaban de saber los rojos, además, todos saben igual, eso es una tontería.

Ella le mira como si fuera una niña pequeña, en ningún momento se había levantado de la silla en la que estaba y ahora rebuscando en la bolsa parecía mucho más menuda que antes, algunos mechones de pelo, de un rubio brillante, contrastaban fuertemente con las entradas de color marrón oscuro, seguramente su color natural de pelo.

-Mi padre siempre decía que había sido una tontería eliminar los rojos del paquete, que eran los mejores, y que colorante hay en todos lados. ¿Qué más da que sea colorante amarillo o rojo? ¿Qué diferencia ahí? Mi padre siempre lo decía.

Silencio.

Rorschach empieza a quitarle la ropa. Lo mismo de siempre, la misma historia. Tan violento como siempre. Sin esperar a que ella hiciera nada. Pero ella estaba acostumbrada, la mayoría de hombres le trataban así. Aunque a la mayoría de hombres, les hubiese cobrado aunque le apuntaran con una pistola a la cabeza.

A Rorschach no.

Él no tarda en quitarse toda la ropa, a excepción de la máscara. La dichosa máscara. La maldita máscara. Levantada lo suficiente como para que se viera la boca y una barba de tres días descuidada. Levantada lo suficiente como para que pudiera besar.

Ella no dejaba que los clientes le besaran, fueran aseados o no. Y éste era de los segundos.

Sin embargo lo hacía.

Ya desnudos, entre la ropa sucia, casi sin tiempo de llegar a la cama. Follaron como siempre, en silencio, el amor quedaba en un segundo plano. Aquello sólo era una necesidad fisiológica, incluso para ella que se ganaba el sueldo de vicios haciendo eso.

O tal vez no.

Sudando él quedó encima de ella.

-Quítatela.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que te quites la máscara.

-¿Crees que por utilizarte un rato ya tienes derecho a verme?

-No creo que me hayas utilizado, ya que yo te he dejado. Vamos Kovacs, déj...

Una mano en el cuello, lo suficientemente rápida como para impedir que continuara hablando, tan firme como para que no pueda moverse mucho más. Tan fuerte que un ligero movimiento podría acabar con la vida de la chica.

-No quiero que vuelvas a repetir ese nombre. Ese no soy yo.

Sonrisa de ella. Se acaba de quitar la máscara. Debajo de la misma hay un tipo pelirrojo, con cara de idiota pero de ojos enfurecidos.

La presión de la mano sobre su cuello empieza a menguar, durante un instante la duda recorre su mente. Pero la suelta.

-¿Ves? Te dije que tenías unos ojos bonitos la última vez que nos vimos, no sé porque te afanas en esconderlos bajo ese trapo.

-Ese "trapo" es mi cara.

Silencio.

-Rorschach. Dime la verdad. Si sólo vienes a acostarte conmigo podrías haber venido con tus pintas normales. O bueno, si prefieres que lo diga así, podrías haber venido disfrazado de .. Ya sabes... Kovacs. Ya sabes, un loco lunático es normal que venga a ver a una puta de vez en cuando. Pero un enmascarado... El rollo raro te va.

-Si dices algo te mataré.

-Lo sé, pero ya sabes, debe de ser que el rollo que te traes me pone o algo. Porque el día que entraste por esa puerta ¡¡Llamando!! Y sin tu vieja gabardina. En serio, me asusté. Sabía que eras tú. A los otros les puedes engañar vestido de pies a cabeza. Pero a mí que te he visto en mil ocasiones desnudo. Créeme. Deberías de haber venido siempre de Kovacs.

-No exageres, cuanto llevo utilizando tus servicios ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro años? No hubiese sido lo mismo si Kovacs viniera.

-Cierto, Walter Kovacs se siente inferior. Y a él le hubiese cobrado. Ahora en serio. ¿Qué quieres contarme Rorschach?

-El Comediante ha muerto.

Ella mira para otro lado mientras él se vuelva a colocar la máscara.

-Lo sé -dice indiferente.-Pero no lloraré su muerte, así que estate tranquilo Edward Blake era un capullo y un violador.

Bofetada. Tan fuerte como para hacer sangre.

-Estoy harta de que me destroces la cara cada vez que te digo verdades- Se pone una bata de viejo satén azul y con más de un agujero y busca a tientas en un de los bolsillos. Es un pañuelo. Se lo pone en el labio partido y piensa amargamente que debería de haber comprado hielo en los ultramarinos de dos calles más abajo- no soy la única que lo sabe y se ha leído el libro donde viene todo bien explicado, un todo que Blake nunca desmintió. Es lo que más odio de ti, por encima de tu mal olor y tu violencia, odio tu cinismo y tus ideas ultraderechistas. Me das asco. Ahora por favor lárgate y no vengas por lo menos en un par de semanas.

-No creo que quieras que tarde tanto en volver.

-Si lo dices por la mierda de M&M´s puedes metértelos por el culo si quieres, no estoy tan obsesionada con esas cosas como tú con tu puñetera máscara.

-No lo digo por el chocolate. Sino por las drogas. ¿Recuerdas todos los sitios donde tu camello habitual vende droga? Pues digamos que ha cambiado los puntos de venta.

-Da igual, no es imprescindible que siempre sea en los mismos sitios, aunque tu le extorsiones sabré donde encontrale.

-No, si deja de utilizar zapatillas deportivas de la marca converse para marcar dónde está.

-Serás.

-Así que o te buscas otro camello o dejas esa porquería.

-No eres mi padre aunque tengas edad de sobra para serlo, así que deja de hacer cosas que ni te interesan. Y lárgate de mi vista.

Rorschach se fue antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta.

Al menos no había roto la cerradura.

Pero volvería.

Como el mono. En el fondo él era también una droga.

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Chapter 2

[Nota de la autora: Con motivo de la inminente llegada de la película de Watchmen a las pantallas de cine subo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, cuya primera parte fue escrita hace ya meses, éste se trata de un capítulo algo flojo, pero tampoco pretendo que sea una gran historia llena de acción, soy mucho más persona de sentimientos xD. Sin embargo prometo intentar acabar con ella antes de que se convierta en todo un fenómeno de masas e incluso si es posible subir otro capítulo hoy. Espero que disfrutéis de la historia tanto como yo de hacerla y si podéis estoy abierta a cualquier comentario, que como siempre serán respondidos. Gracias por vuestro tiempo y siento soltaros el rollo. Feliz lectura :)]

Se peina como puede, recogiendo en una coleta todo el pelo. Se mira en el espejo; las ojeras se pueden tapar con algo de maquillaje... En realidad casi todas las marcas de la droga se podían borrar con maquillaje. Los ojos enfermizos, los labios secos, la palidez del rostro...

Pero si estás atento a su mirada hay algo en ella que no puede borrarse, un rastro que indica que está enferma, unos ojos perdidos y llorosos, una especie de estado febril. Era como la mirada de una niña que está pasando la peor de sus enfermedades.

No quiere salir, su corazón late deprisa y sabe que no entiende muy bien nada de ella. Simplemente respira y el corazón bombea sangre, el resto hace tiempo que dejó de tener importancia.

Busca entre los bolsillos de su pantalón la llave del piso, con resignación se abotona el abrigo y sale por la puerta.

La primera vez en días que salía a la calle ¿Por qué salir cuando la comida rápida llegaba a tu casa con una simple llamada de teléfono?.

-Maldito Rorschach.-Murmura entre dientes.

Había dado ya por imposible el hecho de encontrar a su camello habitual, seguramente Rorschach se las había apañado de tal forma que Jimmy Johns (o como era más conocido "Quitapenas"), hubiera desaparecido de la ciudad un par de meses.

"-Incluso los locos le temen- piensa suspirando- Estoy jugando con fuego y al final terminaré quemada y muerta en alguna cuneta."

Los días que llevaba sin pincharse habían resultado más duros de lo que esperaba. La noche anterior fue sin duda la peor noche que había vivido en su vida que recordase al menos. Sería casi imposible intentar explicar cuán era el sufrimiento que su cuerpo estaba experimentando, por primera vez en años pasaba más de un día sin pincharse y los sudores fríos de la noche, las fiebres y en general, su cuerpo intentando expulsar todo el veneno que había tomado a lo largo de los años lograron que casi se volviera loca.

-Necesito droga- susurra.

Pero no la tenía, y no había perspectivas de un futuro cercano en el que se volviese a drogar.

El Quitapenas como anteriormente hemos mencionado no se encontraba en ningún lugar de la ciudad al menos algún lugar que ella conociera. Aunque daba igual, si le encontrase lo único que tenía ella era algo más de un dólar y medio en monedas y unos pocos billetes escondidos en la funda de la almohada.

-Maldita sea.- Refunfuña de nuevo. Estaba realmente enfadada.

Ya sabía cual iba a ser el futuro de su dólar y medio, no muy lejos de su piso se encontraba una cafetería cuya oferta entre semana era la de café y bollo del día por algo menos de noventa centavos. Tal vez un café caliente y un poco de charla no le vendrían mal, al menos se olvidaría de todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior: Los mareos, los sudores... Y en general se olvidaría durante un rato de su vida. Además el sitio por las mañanas entre semana no era muy concurrido así que no tenía porque encontrarse con ninguno de sus clientes.

Al llegar allí, eligió una mesa cerca de la ventana. Desde pequeña no le agradaban mucho los lugares públicos cerrados y le gustaba mirar por una ventana siempre que se pudiera.

Una chica no mucho mayor de dieciocho años, vestida con el uniforme del sitio le dio los buenos días con una agradable sonrisa, puede que fuese falsa, seguramente era un simple gesto cortés del establecimiento, pero en ningún momento pareció forzada.

-¿Va a tomar algo?- Pregunta la joven, inclinándose un poco hacia ella.

-Sí,-contesta algo seca – Un café solo y el pastelillo del día.

-De acuerdo, en seguida se lo traigo.

Mira por la ventana, cerca de la cafetería había una tienda de cómics, no lejos de allí se podía ver un viejo kiosco. Un hombre bastante grueso y entrado en años con una vieja gorra verde vigilaba su puesto en el kiosco mientras un joven negro está sentado en el suelo fumando cigarrillos y leyendo cómics, seguramente sin pagarlos.

Pero había alguien más, alguien que además llamaba mucho la atención, un hombre que portaba una gran pancarta en la que se podía leer en letras grandes: "EL FIN DE MUNDO SE ACERCA" Era un tipo de estatura media, pelirrojo, con mirada perdida y cara de bobo.

-Es él.- Dice asombrada casi sin poder creérselo.

Y se dirige corriendo hacía allí sin coger el abrigo siquiera.

-¡¡¡TÚ!!!-Grita nada más tenerle delante, no le daba miedo, en ese momento no se trataba del terrible Rorschach. Simplemente era Kovacs, un tipo corriente y ella sabía tratar a los hombres corrientes.

Empieza a chillarle cosas sin sentido, simplemente quería gritar, chillar y culparle a él de todos los males que había sufrido.

-¿Tú sabías que el loco del fin del mundo tenía una amiga?- Pregunta Bernand el kiosquero al joven negro que se encuentra leyendo cerca de él.

-¿Mmm?- Por un momento levanta la cabeza de su lectura y se gira para ver lo que está ocurriendo- No creo que sean amigos-dice volviendo a leer- él está recibiendo una buena regañina y ella no para de chillar como si estuviera chiflada.

-Tal para cual.- Ríe Bernand sin poder apartar los ojos de la escena.- Pero ella está como un tren.

-¿Mmm?- Vuelve a girar la cabeza.- Demasiado delgada y mucho pecho.

-Las tetas nunca sobran.- Rió otra vez.-Pero sí, tienes razón, mejor no andar con chifladas.

Mientras, Kovacs no para de oír gritos, su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, necesitaba hacerla callar o si no, si no...

-¡Silencio!- Dice por fin, consiguiendo que la chica se calle.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer Kovacs?- Sonríe ella maliciosamente al cabo de un rato. - Oh cierto perdona, que ese no es tu nombre. ¿Qué me vas a hacer ...?- Baja el tono hasta casi no apreciarse lo que dice- Rorscharch.

De pronto su cara cambia y el bobo se transforma.

-Cállate- Dice casi en un susurro cerca de su oído. –Si quieres que te mate porque tu patética vida no merece la pena dímelo y lo haré encantado.

Plash. Directo. Peor que si le hubiera pegado un guantazo.

El miedo vuelve a apoderarse de ella. No debía de haber dicho eso, siempre mete la pata cuando habla con él. No era adecuado, él era un loco, él...

Corre tanto como puede sin mirar atrás, coge la chaqueta en la cafetería y vuelve a casa.

Bernand mira como la chica se aleja. No se percata de que el chico de su lado está llamándole.

-Eh viejo. Eh. ¡Eh! Tienes un cliente.

-Ah oh perdona.

Delante de él, Kovacs, sujetando el cartel del inicio del final del mundo en una mano y con un ejemplar del "The New Frontiersman" en la otra.

-Amigo por lo que veo tiene usted razón, el fin del mundo será inminente viendo como le trataba esa joven. – Comienza a reír moviendo su gran tripa de arriba abajo.

-Ya lo avisé- Contesta serio y con su cara medio ida de siempre.

-Tal para cual.


	3. Chapter 3

Pasada la media noche la joven tiene miedo, miedo de repetir otra noche de sudores fríos, miedo de que Rorschach aparezca por la puerta en cualquier momento.

"-Me voy- Piensa casi histérica. –Total, hace varios días que no aparecen clientes, él los espanta a todos y seguro que si viene alguno aparece y adiós cliente"

Si Manhattan daba miedo por el día, en las noches se trataba de un lugar terrorífico y digno escenario de pesadilla.

-Nada será peor que él y un paseo me despejará.

El maullido de varios gatos en los callejonaes la alertan de que después de todo puede que la idea de salir de casa no fuera la más conveniente.

-Michelle.

Da un respingo al oír su nombre, un escalofrío sube por su espalda y su frente se llena de sudores fríos.

-Sabía que eras tú.-Dice girándose para ver al hombre- Nadie me llama por mi nombre, apenas ya ni lo recordaba.

-Oh mi dulce, dulce Michelle.¿Cómo olvidar tu nombre ?

-Sobretodo sabiendo que te debo dinero ¿Eh Jim ?

-Michelle, Michelle.- Dice Jimmy Johns chasqueando seguidamente la lengua- Sí, el dinero es algo muy importante en mi vida y... Lo necesito.

-No tengo- Sonríe ella. –Si no puedo pagar al casero ¿Cómo pretendes que te pague a ti?

-Tu casero me importa una mierda.

Quitapenas se trata de un tipo singular. Bastante delgado y muy alto, lleva el pelo corto castaño que empieza a clarear y suele vestir de negro de la cabeza a los pies. Pero quizás su gesto más característico es su arrogancia.

-¿Sabes qué? Es que el negocio hace aguas últimamente y no consigo el dinero.

-Supongo- dice él en tono burlón. – Pero puede que entonces ya no me resultes rentable.

Silencio.

"-Al final jugabas con más fuegos de los que te imaginabas amiga".- Piensa mientras mira horrorizada a Johns.

-Y es normal que ya nadie quiera follarte. Te tiras a un enmascarado y en esta ciudad odian a los tipos como él. Nadie en su sano juicio se acostaría contigo.

-¿Pero qué...?

-Shhh, Michelle, no hables. Es normal que lo sepa, tu amiguito vino a visitarnos hace unos días, a mis hombres les asustó claro, destroza un par de caras y unas cuantas contusiones y ya tengo a toda una panda de gallinas llorándome que te deje en paz....- hace una pausa larga y continúa- ¿Pero sabes qué? Me da igual. A mí no me asusta. Y creo que lo mejor es que tú desaparezcas, no fio a mis clientes, fiar es de taberneros, no de este mundo así que ya es hora de que conozcas porque me pusieron el absurdo pseudónimo que tengo.

La calle se ha hecho pequeña, y no sólo la calle, toda la ciudad se ha vuelto de pronto minúscula.

-Pero... pero...

No ve venir el primer golpe que va directo al estómago, ni siquiera ve quien es su agresor, aunque se lo imagina, uno de los estúpidos subordinados de Johns.

Tirada en el suelo se encoge protegiéndose el estómago y la cabeza en posición fetal. Uno tras otro, los golpes van en aumento.

-¿Lo ves Michelle? ¿Lo ves ?

No puede chillar pidiendo ayuda, aunque incluso si pudiera hacerlo no lo haría, en esta ciudad la gente tiene demasiados problemas como para intentar ayudar a una chica drogadicta y recibir un navajazo por ello.

Johns habla y habla, pero ella apenas puede oír ya, así que sus gritos no son más que gruñidos de algún animal a lo lejos.

Empieza a sentir el regusto de la sangre en la boca, el sabor a óxido no hace más que aumentar el deseo de su muerte.

Las patadas los puñetazos y los golpes cesan.

-Ya vale por hoy. – Jonhs suspira entre risas.- Pero si crees que esta es la última paliza que te vas a llevar estás muy equivocada. Puta muerta es puta que no paga y yo quiero dinero, así que esperaré a que lo consigas. Y ya puedes dejar el asunto de las drogas, ya que no creo que nadie te vaya a vender nada.

La realidad es demasiado dura pare ella. ¿Por qué no la ha matado? ¿Por qué no ha muerto? Nota el asfalto en su mejilla. Se había hecho a la idea de morir? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ?

Entonces aparece él. Con ese aire extraño, su olor entre agrio y nauseabundo, su ropa vieja y su máscara. Y Michelle no sabe si alegrarse o llorar por lo que no opta por ninguna de las opciones y observa la escena.

Jimmy Johns no es un hombre que teme a la gente, sobre todo cuando anda en compañía de hombres que por una buena suma de dinero darían su vida por él. Pero en cuanto el tipo que le acompaña posiblemente tenga que andar en silla de ruedas el resto de su vida, Johns teme al hombre que se encuentra enfrente de él.

-Rorschach- dice entre dientes. Se da la vuelta y se va andando, le teme puede que sea un cobarde, pero no va a correr, un hombre que lleva una máscara para ocultar su cara es mucho más cobarde.

Rorschach se agacha (¿o quizás Kovacs?).

-¿Mi héroe?- Intenta sonreír ella, cree que todavía no ha perdido ninguno de los dientes, pero se pasa la lengua por ellos para comprobarlo.

-No.-Contesta él, seco, como siempre.-Un héroe impediría esto. Yo quiero que no se repita. Un héroe sentiría aprecio por tus palabras. Yo no.

-Pe...

-Héroe es lo que los niños sueñan en convertirse. Es alguien que hace el bien vestido de papel charol. Yo sólo vigilo.

-Vigilante- susurra Michelle con la media sonrisa de nuevo, antes de perder el conocimiento.

-No eres especial. Eres una puta- dice él cogiéndola en brazos.

Y la calle vuelve a quedarse a oscuras, vacía, con ese aire de miedo y excitación que la penumbra causa en la gente.

CONTINUARÁ

-Nota de la autora-

Bueno, ahí va el tercer capítulo, que se ha hecho esperar, como casi todo lo que escribo. He tenido problemas con este último capítulo, no me convencía y lo he reescrito. Mmmm... Ya veremos. En fin... Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que he recibido, espero que os siga gustando y sigáis leyendo. Rorschach al igual que yo, tiene muchos problemas en la cabeza xD. Pero bueno. Os espero en el cuarto capítulo ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Algunos rayos de luz entran tímidos en la habitación a través de las rendijas de la ventana. De la calle llegan los primeros tonos de la canción "Bad" de un grupo cuyo quinto álbum acababa de salir al mercado.*

"[...]_If could,you knowI would_ Si pudiera, lo sabes, lo dejaría  
_If I could, I would let it go._ si pudiera, lo dejaría, déjalo ir

_This,desperation,dislocation_ Esta desesperación,dislocación  
_Separation, condemnation_ Separación, condenación  
_Revelation, in temptation_ Revelación, tentación  
_Isolation,desolation_ Aislamiento, desolación.  
_Let it go and so to find away_ Dejarlo ir y desvanecerse  
_To let it go and so to find away_ Para dejarlo ir y desvanecerse  
_To let it go and so to find away_ Para dejarlo ir y desvanecerse

_I'm wide awake, I'm wide awake, wide awake_ Estoy despierto, estoy despierto, estoy despierto. _I'm not sleeping_ No estoy durmiendo.  
_Oh no, no, no._ Oh no, no, no"

-Qué razón tienes.- Michelle no se acuerda del nombre del grupo, pero la canción le racuerda a ella. – Qué razón tienes- Suspira.

Intenta ponerse de pie pero no lo consigue, tal vez se haya roto algo pero no lo cree, simplemente las contusiones provocadas el día anterior le provocan un dolor insufrible.

Está sobre la cama pero lleva la ropa del día anterior, la sangre y el barro estaban pegados sobre la piel.

"-¿Qué ha pasado?- piensa Michelle.-Me acuerdo de fragmento pero no de mucho más. Rorschach me dejó sobre la cama y habló sobre El Comediante.."

Demasiadas cosas. ¿Qué debía hacer? Su cuerpo contesta a aquella pregunta enseguida. Nada. Apenas puede moverse. Debía de quedarse en cama, supone que el "Quitapenas", tardará en volver al menos unos días tras lo que había ocurrido y ella no podía trabajar en esas condiciones. También duda en encontrar trabajo algún día, al menos el trabajo que desempeñaba ella. Jimmy Jonhs tenía razón, nadie querría estar con ella y menos ahora que seguramente circulaba la noticia de que Rorschach la frecuentaba.

Aún así se tumba e intenta dormir. La ducha la dejará para más tarde.

Una vuelta, otra vuelta, media vuelta. Tropezón y al suelo.

Era de esperar, imposible conciliar el sueño. Y ahora, más dolorida.

Su cabeza no para de dar vueltas a lo sucedido.

¿Por qué permite hacer a Rorschach lo que hace? Ella lo sabe y seguramente él también.

O tal vez no, ella piensa que existe un Kovacs, pero en realidad lo único que existe es Rorschach . Y Rorschach no se acuerda de las cosas. O de al menos no de ESA cosa.

¿Entonces?

¿Entonces?

Miles de recuerdos le nublan la mente.

¿Cuándo comenzó todo?

La vida de Michelle no había sido fácil, su padre murió cuando tenía siete años y su madre... ¿Su madre la abandonó?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Ocho años?

Ella sólo contaba con doce años cuando ocurrió todo. Su madre, amargada por la muerte de su marido varios años antes la obligaba a hacer las tareas más engorrosas fuese la hora que fuese. Y por eso Michelle recorrió las frías calles de Manhattan a altas horas de la madrugada buscando lo que su madre le pedía.

Pero lo que encontró no fue eso.

Aún lo recordaba.

Al girar por un atajo para llegar antes a casa se le abalanzó un hombre. ¿Debería de haberle visto? ¿Debería de haberle oído? ¿Debería de haber intuido al menos que estaba allí? Daba igual ya. Al hombre le dio igual que ella simplemente fuera una niña e incluso disfrutó aún más si cabe de aquello. Cuando él la desnudó, golpeó y violó en plena calle a punta de navaja, nadie hizo nada para impedírselo. Cuándo el dolor de su bajo vientre era tan terrorífico y cruel como la sangre que brotaba o los gritos que amortiguaban la mano del tipo, nadie hizo nada. Cuando ella se lo contó a su madre, la única respuesta que recibió fue un: " ¿Dónde está lo que te mandé a ir a buscar? Seguro que te dejaste que te violaran a propósito. No eres más que una puta."

El único que había actuado bien, la única persona que a la que realmente apreciaba era a Rorschach. Y es que él mató a su violador a principios de agosto de 1977, una semana después de que el mismo tipo la hubiera agredido a ella.

¿Loco? Puede.

¿Asesino? Sin duda.

Pero era la mejor persona que Michelle había conocido hasta la fecha. Y a pesar de que a veces dudaba de lo que estaba haciendo al final la respuesta siempre era la misma, el mundo estaba podrido y él sólo se daba cuenta de ello y se lo recordaba a los demás.

Prostituta no fue el único trabajo que pudo desempeñar a los quince años, pero sí el que le llenaba siempre los bolsillos a final de mes, en una ciudad donde el empleo escaseaba y los menores cuya existencia familiar era nula se enviaban a orfanatos horribles donde seguramente se pudriría hasta la mayoría de edad, nadie quiere adoptar a un adolescente y menos aún si tenía unos antecedentes así. Sin embargo nunca quiso buscar otro empleo su madre se lo había metido bien en la cabeza y Jimmy Jonhs sabía como hacer que te engancharas a la droga cuando apenas sabes lo dañinas que pueden ser y lo caro que cuesta un buen chute en el momento oportuno. Pero sobretodo las ganas de cambiarse de oficio desaparecieron cuando conoció a Rorschach con dieciocho años.

Finalmente Michelle se durmió. Sin saber que pasarán varios días hasta que volviera a ver a Rorschach. Y es que hoy 16 de octubre de 1985, se entierra a un comediante. Y las cosas ya no serán lo que eran antes.

CONTINUARÁ

--------------------------------------------

[ Nota de la autora : Bah, en algún momento tenía que explicar la historia de Michelle, he pensado mejor ahora que más adelante xD. Imagino que os lo esperabais. ¿O no? A partir de ahora la acción se entrecruza con el cómic, así que estaos atentos, por otro lado y más animada espero continuar la historia y tenerla subida súper pronto. Espero que os guste y si no, como siempre para eso están los comentarios. En cuanto a la letra de la canción se trata de *"Bad" de U2, cuya traducción no os pongo pero os animo a que la busqueis o si queréis la subo aquí. **Bono** ha comentado en numerosas ocasiones que la letra de "Bad" trata sobre la heroína. En fin... Saludos ^^]


	5. Chapter 5

Existe la creencia (para los que creen en Dios claro está), que el mundo se creó en seis días, y el séptimo su creador decidió que su trabajo estaba hecho y se retiró a descansar. En el mundo moderno, son muchos los que siguen este ejemplo y descansan el último día de la semana antes de volver a la dura jornada laboral, pero los hay que el trabajo es el pan de cada día, esto es lo que le pasa a Bernand el kiosquero, quien cada mañana de lunes a domingo está de siete de la mañana a ocho de la tarde (con el buen merecido descanso para comer), abierto para vender el periódico desde primera hora. Exceptuando fiestas claro está.

Bernand, no era un hombre que viese mucho la televisión, su vida estaba centrada en la prensa escrita y por lo tanto fue una de las pocas personas que se sorprendió al leer los titulares de aquella mañana.

-"EL DR. MANHATTAN PROVOCA CÁNCER"- Lee perplejo en voz alta- ¿Has leído esto chico?- le pregunta al joven negro que se encuentra a su lado leyendo cómics. El chico hace caso omiso del comentario y sigue con su lectura. Bernand continúa leyendo.-"Ayer durante la transmisión de un programa de televisión, Manhattan, un antiguo Vigilante al que la gente le había llegado incluso a comparar con el mismísimo Dios creador, fue acusado de provocar cáncer a las personas de su entorno entre las que se encuentran su compañero y amigo científico Wally Weaver quien murió hace algún tiempo ya, o su antigua compañera sentimental Janey Slater quien acudió a demostrarlo a dicho programa. Mr. Manhattan en vez de negarlo huyó del plató [... ] se cree que su nueva estancia es en Marte [...] los expertos avisan de este problema ya que los rusos empiezan a jugar sus cartas con su entrada en Afganistán y no hay nadie que...

-Perdone, le he pedido el periódico hace un rato ¿Tendría la amabilidad de venderme uno o me lo llevo mientras usted se dedica a leer?

-Ah sí, perdone ¿cuál?

-El que tiene entre las manos me sirve, tome el dinero. Buenos días.

Bernand mira como se aleja la chica con el periódico.

-¿Sabes de que me sue...?

-La loca que discutía con el tipo del cartel del fin del mundo.

-Ah, claro

Michelle no es chica de comprar periódicos, pero el televisor para ella es todo un lujo y la radio funciona a ratos, además cuando te quitas de algunos vicios el periódico resulta hasta barato.

"-No me lo puedo creer"- Piensa leyendo una y otra vez el mismo titular,-"Resulta escalofriante, el héroe de nuestro país..."

Se siente extraña, nunca había tenido en gran estima al Dr. Manhattan (ni a él, ni a nadie en realidad), pero sabía que Rorschach y él fueron en algún momento compañeros y eso le provocaba un escalofrío, no alcanzaba a saber por qué, pero así era.

. . .

Dos días después la cosa continua igual, las noticias sobre la repentina marcha de Manhattan y una posible Tercera Guerra Mundial, corren como la pólvora e inundan toda la prensa, así que Michelle decide que no quiere seguir estando informada.

Hace seis días que no ve a Rorschach y durante ese tiempo se ha dedicado a malvivir como puede, a dar paseos y a recuperarse de las heridas provocadas por Jimmy Jonhs.

¿Qué otra cosa puede hacer? Su vida en una semana ha sido cambiada radicalmente: Su cuerpo se adapta a duras penas al olvido de las drogas (su mente también), ya no puede desempeñar su trabajo por las circunstancias (aunque odie a Johns, tenía razón cuando le advirtió que sus horas como puta estaban contadas, "nadie querrá acostarse contigo sabiendo que te tiras a un enmascarado" o algo así la había dicho), y el dinero... Ay, el dinero...

Pero sobretodo era como si durante esos seis días su vida careciera de sentido y eso la asustaba.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta él estaba allí, enfrente suya, en su propia casa. Siempre se había hecho la misma pregunta ¿estaba ella tan ensimismada en su mundo que no se daba cuenta de su presencia hasta que le tenía delante o él era tan sigiloso como para entrar en su casa sin ni tan siquiera darse cuenta? La misma pregunta... Daba igual la respuesta.

Rorschach estaba ahí.

Esta vez no hubo charla, ni M&Ms, ni discusiones sobre las drogas...

Simplemente fue sexo.

Rápido, seco, doloroso y sin besos. Casi sin rozarse, doloroso. ¿Qué había sido aquello?

Él se termina de vestir. Ella no dijo nada. Pero cuando él quiso marcharse de la habitación Michelle le cogió de un brazo impulsivamente.

-¿Dónde vas tan rápido chico?- Preguntó tras una larga pausa en silencio.

Rorschach la mira, o al menos su máscara lo hace y las manchas que la forman van cambiando.

-Han intentado matar a Veidt hoy.- Dice quitándose la mano de encima

-¿A Adrian Veidt? ¿Ozymandias? ¿El ex Vigilante multimillanario? ¿El que sacó las figuras de acción de...?

-Veo que conoces Veidt.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso contigo?

Rorschach duda. Aunque tal vez sólo hace otra pausa larga..

-Conspiran para matarnos. – Termina diciendo al final.

-¿Matar a quién?

-A enmascarados.

Michelle le mira con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Qué dices? Eso es imposible. ¿Quién querría hacer algo así? Los enmascarados están aca...- No termina de decir la frase.

-Acabados. Sólo los sabios más excelentes, y los necios más acabados, son incomprensibles.

-¿Quieres decir que los enmascarados pueden hacer algo contra lo que todavía desconocen sin saberlo y por eso están siendo exterminados? ¡Por el amor de Dios! A El Comediante todo el mundo lo odiaba Rorschach y a Veidt le han podido matar por cualquier circunstancia, no sólo es el hombre más listo del mundo, sino que tal vez sea el más rico. A las personas con dinero les ocurre eso.

-¿Y a Jon?

-Causa cáncer, no tiene nada que ver.

-Casualidad, claro.

Rorschach sigue caminando sin mirar atrás, Michelle no se rinde y le vuelve a coger de un brazo. Él lo quita con brusquedad y la empuja.

-Tengo una cita.

Después nada.

En los ojos de Michelle cientos de lágrimas se arremolinan haciendo que los ojos le escuezan, pero no llegan a salir, no va a llorar, no ahora.

Otra vez su vida queda vacía. ¿Cómo a llegado a ocurrir esto? ¿Y desde cuando es llorona?

Desde que tu vida carece de sentido

Cierto.

. . .

Golpes en la puerta la hacen despertar. ¿Qué hora será? ¿Las dos? ¿Las tres de la mañana? En un principio se levanta para abrir la puerta hasta que se da cuenta de que sigue desnuda. ¿Tanto le duele todavía el cuerpo? Coge unos pantalones y una camiseta tan rápido como puede y se viste.

"-¿Quién será a estas horas? Seguramente un cliente, aunque no lo creo, ellos no harían tanto ruido"

Se queda paralizada ante un nombre que le aparece en la mente "Jimmy Johns".

-¡Abra! ¡Policía!

Corre hasta la entrada y abre la puerta con las llaves.

"-¿Por qué vendrá la policía a estas horas a mi casa?"

Drogas, prostitución, hay muchas respuestas

"-Ah, ya"

Cuando gira el pomo se encuentra ante ella a dos hombres bien parecidos y algo más altos que ella que enseñan unas identificaciones.

-Departamento de policía de Manhattan. Vengo a detenerla para llevarla a la comisaría y hacerle unas preguntas sobre Rorschach, aunque quizás usted le conozca como Walter Kovacs.

"-Claro, quien si no"

[Nota de la autora: Jo y ya vamos con el número cinco, por el amor de Dios a que velocidad va esto madre... Pero espero que no dure demasiados capítulos más (a mí el rollo de serie eterna no me va xD) pero vamos que estamos ya en la madrugada del 21 al 22 de octubre y Rorschach en la cárcel así que... Ya veremos. Muchísimas gracias a los que seguís esta historia y a los que la comentais, espero que este capítulo os guste ^_~ (aunque es cierto que puede llegar a parecer algo sosete T.T) y si no ya sabeis, Michelle no es un personaje muy activo, lo sé. Pero oye, hago lo que puedo con ella xD. Hasta la próxima ^^]


	6. Chapter 6

-Nombre: Clive, Michelle. ¿No es así señorita Clive?

El policía a leer sus datos en varias hojas de papel que tiene en la mano. ¿Cuántas horas llevaba allí? ¿Dos? ¿Tres? ¿Y por qué no habían comenzado la interrogación hasta ahora? ¿Pretendían ponerla nerviosa? Michelle así lo creía, puesto que estaba de los nervios.

-Así es-. Contesta Michelle. Está asustada.

-Aquí dice que nació en Maine el 1 de diciembre de 1964. Está cerca su vigésimo primer cumpleaños... Si me equivoco corríjame señorita Clive.

-No, no se equivoca.

-Su madre es Sophie William que murió el año pasado por culpa de un accidente de coche ocurrido cerca de Orlando-. Michelle aguanta un pequeño grito blanca como la cera.-Vaya... ¿No conocía este dato señorita Clive? No se preocupe si todo sale como debería tal vez pueda realizar todas las preguntas que quiera sobre la muerte de su madre más adelante.

-Mi madre no me interesa-. Dice volviendo a la sequedad con la que hasta ahora había hablado con el policía. -Por favor prosiga.

-Está bien. Su padre es Jake Clive, que murió hace trece años en extrañas circunstancias.

-¡No fueron extrañas circunstancias! Él se suicidó después de que se enterara que mi madre le había descubierto que llevaba años engañándola con otra.

-Parece ser que la muerte de su padre si la conoce.

-Por favor continúe.

-¡Oh! Mire que datos más interesantes, resulta que usted ejerce la prostitución desde hace seis años y ha sido encarcelada por ello en un par de ocasiones.

-No había pruebas. Por eso me dejaron libre.

-Y el dinero lo saca de los árboles ¿No? Vaya es usted una joyita señorita Clive, prostitución, drogas...

-Nunca he traficado.

-Lo que me faltaba, que encima se me ponga chulita. Seamos sinceros, tanto usted como yo sabemos el porqué de que esté aquí-. Michelle agacha la cabeza, no podía negar lo evidente.-Así que vayamos al grano ¿de qué conoce al señor Kovacs señorita Clay?

Silencio.

-Entendido. Perdone, me he equivocado, es cierto a su amigo no le gusta que le llamen por su nombre. ¿De qué conoce al señor Rorschach?-. Esto último parece que lo dice en tono de burla.

-Como ha dicho usted yo soy puta, Kovacs no es más que un cliente. No hay nada más que hablar. Ni siquiera sé que tenía un nombre artístico.

-No se burle de mí Michelle. Resulta que hemos podido contactar con un amigo suyo ¿Sabe? Un Narcotraficante Llamado Jimmy Johns. ¿Le suena?

-¿Él no está en la cárcel? Pensaba que a los malos se les metía allí.

-Ese cabrón terminará entre rejas tarde o temprano, pero me interesa la cabeza de Kovacs mucho más ahora mismo. Dígame.

-Se lo he dicho. No sé nada de él. No tengo muchas conversaciones con mis clientes. Prefieren charlar con sus mujeres.

-Entendido, ¿quiere que le explique yo de que creo que conoce al señor Kovacs? Entre estos papeles- dice moviéndolos en el aire una y otra vez- hay algo muy muy llamativo, resulta que la primera vez que la fichó la policía Michelle, fue por la denuncia de una supuesta violación ocurrida en 1977, como ni su madre la tomó muy en serio parece ser que no se llevo a cabo mucha investigación. Pero se cree que el tipo fue un tal HARVEY CHARLES FURNISS, ¿le suena ese nombre?-. Claro que sí, muchas veces cuando el cielo oscurecía se había mordido la lengua hasta salir sangre recordando ese nombre.- Y hay algo todavía más curioso, fíjese, si nuestro querido Walter Joseph Kovacs mató a Harvey ese mismo año ¿qué casualidad no?

Silencio.

-Lo que creo, y en serio si piensa que me equivoco por favor corríjame, es que Kovacs mató al violador que la atacó cuando era niña y usted en un acto de agradecimiento le ha dado cobijo, apoyo y un buen revolcón por las noches desde que se escapó de casa con quince años, lo de prostituta era sólo una tapadera.

-¡NO!

-No mienta, diga la verdad. Durante los últimos años ha sido la mano derecha de Kovacs, quien le ayudaba por los lugares en los que él no podía pasar y quien llevaba los contactos. ¿Quién mejor que una prostituta para hacer el trabajo sucio? Sino les convence él arrancándoles un par de dedos les convence usted en la cama. ¿No es verdad Michelle?

-¡¡¡NO!!!

El policía, clava sus grandes ojos marrones en los de Michelle. Aunque debe de tener unos cincuenta años, su mirada es mayor, es como si en sus años de policía hubiese envejecido más de la cuenta. Como si toda la sabiduría del mundo estuviese en aquellos ojos. Y a Michelle eso le da miedo.

-No la creo señorita Clive. Perdóneme pero no la creo.

Dicho esto se va, no sin antes cerrando la puerta de la sala de interrogaciones de un portazo. Y dejándola a ella sola, pensando.

-Creo que te has pasado con la chica Joe-. Dice un hombre apoyado en la pared que da a la sala de interrogatorios.

-Tú siempre tan puritano Steve-. Comenta Joe en tono de burla.-Siento que los detectives seáis más flojos a la hora de hablar con los criminales.

-A lo mejor la chica habla ahora con el Dr. Long, a veces es más fácil hablar delante de un médico que en un interrogatorio.

-¿Y cuándo vendrá el matasanos?

-Dentro de unos días. Pero antes tiene que hablar con Kovacs.

-Chorradas Steve, te lo digo yo. El tipejo ese podría ser el padre de la chica por su edad y ella aún así es su fulana. Esto no lo arreglan dos sesiones con un psiquiatra. Y en cuanto a Kovacs... No creo que consigan nada...- Hace una pausa.- Y francamente Steve creo que te estás tomando esto bastante a la ligera. Uno de los nuestros está en el hospital y podías haber sido tú. Ese tipo no tiene sentimientos. Es un asesino.

-Ya...- Suspira Steve.

-Quiero que esa se quede aquí hasta el día en que el Dr. Long venga. Hay pruebas claras de que están compinchados.

...

Tarde del 25 de octubre de 1985

Entrevista del Dr. Malcolm Long a Michelle Clive.

La misma sala de interrogatorios, es curioso como comprobar que en una comisaria tan grande como en la que se encontraba Michelle, todas las pruebas se hiciesen en la misma sala, o al menos a ella le parecía curioso.

Durante los últimos días le habían retenido en una sala con la excusa de "no tener la certeza suficiente en que nos dice la verdad y necesitar la ayuda de un experto para confirmar o desmentir nuestras sospechas".

Michelle tampoco se queja, ha estado recluida en una celda para ella sola (todo un lujo en aquellos tiempos), en un módulo para mujeres, con tres comidas calientes al día y la confirmación de que todavía no se había filtrado nada a la prensa sobre ella y sus pertenencias estaban todavía a salvo en su piso (aunque seguramente ya habría sido registrado varias veces).

La sala de interrogatorios es un lugar frío (todas las salas de ese tipo son así), gris y pequeña, con una mesa de madera donde a cada lado se encuentran dos sillas bastante incómodas del mismo material.

El tal Dr. Long no tarda en aparecer, resulta ser un tipo algo mayor, negro, gordo y con cara de bonachón serio, que viste un jersey bastante corriente seguramente hecho por su mujer en alguna Navidad.

-¿Señorita Clive?

-Mejor Michelle-. Dice ella algo apagada y subiendo las manos encima para apoyar la cabeza en ellas, mientras enseña las esposas, que aún se pregunta el motivo de llevarlas.-Estoy harta del señorita ¿Sabe?

-Entendido Michelle. ¿Sabe qué vengo a hacer aquí verdad?- Ella asiente- Está bien, empezaremos por un test de Rorschach, se trata de unas láminas con unas manchas de tinta que yo le enseñaré, a continuación usted me dirá qué es lo que ve en ellas. ¿Entendido?

-Sí.

-¿Qué ve aquí?- Dice enseñando una de las láminas.

-Manchas.

-Ya, eso ya lo sé, dígame algo más.

-Manchas negras.

-En serio señorita Cli... Es decir, Michelle, dígame lo que ve.

¿Pues qué iba a ver? Ella veía a Rorschach, veía su cara en todas aquellas estúpidas láminas.

-Nada, no veo nada.

-Está bien, veo que por aquí no hacemos nada, así que será mejor hacer preguntas. ¿Cómo conoció al señor Kovacs?

-No me acuerdo del día que conozco a mis clientes, no suelen volver a aparecer muy a menudo.

Mentira.

Se acordaba perfectamente de ese día.

_Fue el día de Acción de Gracias del año 1982 (ayer mismo habían pasado justo tres años de aquella fecha tan señalada). La gente, tomaba pavo y patatas asadas en familia, (es sorprendente en hecho de que incluso las familias pobres en Acción de Gracias tengan dinero para comprar un pavo), mientras Michelle salía a casa muerta de frío, llena de nieve y con la sensación de que la fiesta era una de las más estúpidas que existían, eso sí relamiéndose por la idea de comer un pavo. Pero no había pavo. En cambio sí que había otra cosa: Cocaína._

_La cocaína era el amigo fiel de Michelle hasta en los peores momentos y por culpa de la adicción a esta sustancia ya había tenido más de un problema. Y ese día tuvo uno de los serios._

_En aquel entonces no era Jonhs quien le facilitaba la droga sino una especie de vagabundo que vivía a dos manzanas de su barrio. Un tipo viejo y demacrado lleno de basura y no muy fiable, pero el único al que Michelle conocía hasta entonces._

_Cuando fue a encontrarse con el tipo como llevaba haciéndolo todos los jueves de los dos últimos años de su vida, lo que se encontró fue que estaban matando al tipo. En aquel entonces no lo sabía, pero era uno de los hombres de Jonhs quien hacía esto, harto de no ser el único traficante en la ciudad._

_Michelle en vez de huir, se quedó paralizada del miedo, nunca había visto un asesinato. La sangre del vagabundo caía roja sobre la nieve reciente. Era un espectáculo horrible, pero al mismo tiempo atrayente, algo difícil de explicar._

_Entonces la vio. Aquel hombre la vio y ella paralizada por aquella escena no hizo nada._

_Otra persona sí._

_Dio un golpe a aquel hombre quien cayó fulminante al suelo._

_-Le ha matado-. __Dijo incrédula Michelle._

_-No ha muerto. Sólo es un golpe. Si muere por hipotermia el culpable es él._

_Y entonces le miró bien. Gabardina vieja, botas viejas, sombrero viejo. Olor a rancio y a muerte. Y la máscara. Aquel horrible trozo de tela blanco que iba cambiando sus manchas negras de forma simétrica a medida que él se movía. Se btrataba de un enmascarado, de esos que la ley Keene había mandado a hacer puñetas en el año 77. Y no era un enmascarado cualquiera, era Rorschach. El más violento de todos junto con El Comediante._

_Le tenía miedo, pero tenía que agradecerle que hubiera alargado su vida algunos años más._

_-Gracias-. Con voz cortada e incluso infantil._

_-Vete a celebrar la fiesta de la hipocresía._

_Y en ese momento, en una calle vacía de Manhattan, a altas horas de la madrugada de un día de Acción de Gracias en el que la gente cenaba en sus casas pavo, una chica ante todo lo esperado, se desnudó._

_-Gracias-. Repitió, esta vez sin una pizca de tono infantil en su voz._

_-No me acuesto con mujeres que me puedan denunciar._

_-Soy puta._

_-Entonces deberías estar muerta._

_-Pues déjame aquí-. Dijo tiritando.-Tal vez me dé una hipotermia como a ese._

_Y contra todo pronóstico él la llevó contra la pared de un empujón._

_Todo lo demás sexo._

_Tal vez fuera el frío, la muerte o una necesidad básica del cuerpo de ambos que necesitaban en esos momentos._

_Y no se trató de algo bonito, ni romántico. Él apenas se quitó la ropa (la máscara por descontado que no). Y estaban en la calle._

_Cuando terminaron y Michelle se sintió la persona más gilipollas del mundo y quiso llorar hasta reventar Roschach habló:_

_-Toma- dijo buscando en sus bolsillos y tirando al suelo un paquetito amarillo._

_Ella, ya vestida cogió el paquete._

_-Feliz Acción de Gracias-. Dijo él._

_Era una bolsa de M&Ms._

_Michelle lloró, extrañamente era feliz y es que era la primera vez que se acostaba con un hombre porque quería._

_Pero Rorschach no la vio hacerlo, ya se había ido._

_Volverían a verse, como diría Rorschach algún tiempo después: "Un hombre tiene sus necesidades. Descubrí como se suplen."_

_Pero con una serie de normas, como la de que tenía que ser ella misma la que se quitara su ropa interior. Algo extraño, pero cuando conocías a hombres que les gustaba que te vistieras como una colegiala o que les ponía tener ropa de mujer, nada es raro. Y Rorschach al final era quien terminaba arrancándola la ropa interior, no eran muchos segundos con ella en la mano._

Michelle se siente nostálgica tras recordar esto.

-¿Michelle?

-No, lo siento, créame, si supiera algo de ese hombre se lo contaría.

"-Ojalá supiese algo más"

Y para desgracia de Steve Fine y sobretodo de Joe Bourquin, Michelle Clive fue puesta en libertad unas horas después por falta de pruebas.

CONTINUARÁ

--------------------------------------

[Nota de la autora: =.= Apenas veo ya, llevo muchas horas delante del ordenador. Y diréis ¿Y esta loca como es que actualiza tanto últimamente?. Pues porque el verano se acerca y me veo en el pueblo o por ahí agobiándome con el calor del verano aquí en Madrid U.U. Pero no me veo escribiendo (O tal vez sí, nunca se sabe). Así que por si acaso quiero ver si se acaba esto ¿Cuánto queda? Tal vez un capítulo o dos, no sé. Se ha convertido en una historia sosa o no sé xD... Muchos no sés xD. Simplemente espero que guste y si no como siempre ¡¡¡Correcciones!!! Mil gracias a los que seguís leyendo esto a pesar de que yo esté como una cabra ^^. ¡¡¡Cualquier pregunta, duda, sugerencia, o lo que sea hacerlo ya!!! Que no sé si habrá más capítulos para plantearnos ese tipo de cosas. Gracias de nuevo.]


	7. Chapter 7

-¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago qué hago qué hago?

La desesperación se ve reflejada en la cara de Michelle, sabe que debe de hacer algo, pero no exactamente el qué.

Mira los escaparates de las tiendas, tan sólo faltan dos días para Halloween y todos los establecimientos están adornados para ese momento.

Se fija en una de las tiendas, se trata de un comercio especializado en disfraces. _"Narices de bruja a cincuenta centavos. Conviértase en bruja por muy poco"_. Anuncia el cartel de la entrada._ "Disfraces de vampiro, hombre lobo o momia para niño a partir de siete dólares". _Pone en otro. _"Traemos trajes por encargo de __**V : Invasión Extraterrestre. **__La serie de moda.__(Ratas no incluidas)" _. Está escrito en el último.

Michelle acerca la cabeza al cristal del escaparate y junta sus manos cerca de los ojos para ver qué hay dentro. Unos disfraces extraños para niños que se encuentran casi al final de la tienda llaman su atención. Le suenan, le suenan mucho. Y cuando de repente se fija en una de las caretas casi se desploma del susto. Son los trajes de los vigilantes, incluidos los Minutemen. ¿Cuándo se habían comercializado esas cosas? Sabía lo de los muñecos de acción, pero... ¿Disfraces? Seguro que había sido idea de Veidt. Un pensamiento rápido cruza la cabeza de la chica.

"-¿Hasta dónde había vendido su alma Veidt?"

Borra ese pensamiento en seguida de su cabeza, Adrian Veidt era un buen hombre, hacía donaciones y esas cosas a los pobres ¿No?

Se queda un rato pensando en los disfraces y luego vuelve con sus pensamientos iniciales.

-¿Qué hago?- Susurra sentada en la acera en frente del escaparate. "-Rorschach está en la cárcel"-. Piensa. "-Sabía que esto ocurriría tarde o temprano pero ¿cuándo ha sucedido todo?"

Las entrevistas en la cárcel se le hacían lejanas, como si hubieran pasado décadas, cuando NO, tan sólo habían transcurrido un par de días.

-¿Tiene una moneda?- Le pregunta un vagabundo que apesta a alcohol.

-No-. Contesta ella. También estaba el problema del dinero. ¿Cómo iba a solucionar eso ahora?. Ya sí que no tenía nada...

El hombre se va farfullando alguna grosería calle abajo.

"-Debo de preocuparme más ahora por mis problemas que de por Rorschach. Debo de buscarme la vida, debo de olvidarme de él. Dentro de tres días mi casera me echará a patadas del piso o si es buena me hará un ultimátum, y ya me veo pasando las navidades junto al que me acaba de pedir una moneda y compartiendo a su lado un cartón de vino rancio."

Camina despacio hacia su casa, no tiene nada que hacer así que no le importa perder el tiempo en pasear.

Cruza cerca del kiosko que está al lado de su casa. El viejo (¿Bernand se llamaba?), le saluda con la cabeza. Ella se acerca.

-Buenas tardes-. Sonríe ella cuando llega al kiosko. El chico negro como siempre está fumando mientras lee un cómic, el título de la portada es "Relatos del navío negro" ¿Una de piratas?

-Hace mucho que no se pasa a comprar el periódico.

-Ya, he tenido algunos problemillas-. "Y si se cree que voy a comprarlo hoy está equivocado"-. Tampoco he visto mucho las noticias últimamente, no estoy muy enterada de lo que ocurre en el mundo. He... Estado de vacaciones.

-¿Ah, no?- Pregunta él.-¿Al menos se habrá enterado de lo de ese tipejo no?

-¿Quién?

-Lo del enmascarado, aquel tan violento que se pasó la ley Keene por el forro en el 77. Rorschar o Roschach o algo así se hacía llamar,-hizo una pausa- fue detenido el otro día.

-¡Oh vaya!- Finge asombro Michelle.

-Pensaba que le conocía.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué pensó eso?

-Bueno, era el hombre loco que circulaba por estas calles, aquel que paseaba con el cartel de "EL FIN DEL MUNDO SE ACERCA"

-¿El loco del cartel era Rorschach?

-Sí, extraño ¿Verdad? Parecía un irlandés loco o algo así. Toda una vida viéndole por aquí y resulta que es un asesino.

Michelle se queda callada, ella no le considera un asesino.

-Sí, extraño.

-¿Pues sabe qué es todavía más curioso aún? Vivía cerca de aquí, en aquel edificio-. Dice señalando con un dedo.- La policía ni confirma ni desmiente, pero a mí me han dicho que la señora que vive en el primero, salió por televisión diciendo algo así como que el tipo se la tiraba o quería tirársela-. Ríe a carcajadas. –Ese tipo se iba de putas.

Sonríe temblorosa, no quiere parecer admiradora de Rorschach pero tampoco quiere atacarle. Lo mejor es hacer como si no hubiera oído nada.

-Me tengo que marchar-. Se disculpa Michelle mientras echa a andar de nuevo.

-Oiga ¿pero va en serio con lo de que no conocía a ese tipo?

-¿Crees que si es verdad ella te lo diría?- Dice el joven negro tras cerrar su cómic por un momento.

-No, creo que el mundo se va al garete, los rusos se están comiendo el mundo y la policía nos esconde todo encerrando a gente disfrazada.

...

La noche se acerca, otra vez la noche. Michelle siempre fue una chica de vida nocturna (su profesión requería de cierta intimidad que sólo la noche podía ofrecer). Pero también la temía, como si fuese un arma de doble filo. Demasiadas cosas habían ocurrido de noche.

Con todo el sigilo que puede Michelle sale de su piso.

"-No debería de estar haciendo esto"-piensa asustada "-Tendría que rendirme al hecho de que mi vida ya apenas tiene valor y... Vale, soy muy cobarde como para acabar con ella."

Camina con rapidez. Como de costumbre a determinadas horas de la madrugada apenas son las personas que deambulan por la calle.

Se para ante un de los pisos y lo mira detenidamente, en las paredes del mismo se puede ver un graffiti, una especie de sombra pintada de dos enamorados. No es la primera vez que la ve, tampoco es el primer sitio.

Va hasta la puerta del portal y la abre. No le ofrece ningún tipo de resistencia. Ya dentro no nota ninguna clase de diferencia destacable con su edificio, un piso antiguo y destartalado, que tiene pinta de desplomarse en cualquier momento, seguramente sus vecinos sean ancianos, drogadictos, ladrones y prostitutas. Vamos como en su edificio.

Sube las escaleras con miedo. ¿Y si se encuentra con un vecino? Bueno, ya vería como solucionaba eso.

No tarda mucho en llegar al piso que busca. En la puerta está colocada una cinta amarilla que cruza de una esquina a otra la puerta, en el se puede leer en letras negras: "Police line don't cross" (Cordón policial no pase).

Otra vez aumenta el pulso cardiaco, sube la adrenalina y los mareos comienzan.

"-Más intenso que un chute".

Cuando por fin se acerca a la puerta una vecina sale en paños menores al descansillo. Se trata de una señora de unos cuarenta años bastante gorda y echada a perder.

-¡Ey!- ¡Ey! ¿Qué demonios hace usted ahí? ¿Es periodista? ¡Está prohibida la entrada a ese piso! ¡Quédese quieta donde está!

Michelle la estudia de arriba abajo, seguramente fuese la mujer de la que hablaba el kioskero.

-No soy periodista. Pero tengo que pasar-. Dice sin tapujos.

-¡Llamaré a la policía!-. Grita la señora.

-Hágalo-. Michelle está temblando de nuevo. ¿Qué iba a decir la policía si la veía en plena noche apenas un par de días después de su puesta en libertad, en el piso de Rorschach?- ¿Se cree de veras que el hombre que vivía aquí no saldrá a recuperar sus cosas y se vengará de lo que dijo usted para la televisión?-. Farol echado.

-¡En la televisión dicen que tiró una olla hirviendo a uno de los reclusos y ahora el pobre se debate entre la vida y la muerte! ¡No creo que ese malnacido viva para fin de año, seguramente sus compañeros de la cárcel le maten antes por lo que hizo a unos de los suyos! Las cosas funcionan así allí dentro ¿sabes?

¿De verdad había ocurrido eso? Michelle no lo creía así.

-¿Y piensa que no huirá? Piénselo bien, un hombre como él, que lleva escondido de la justicia tanto tiempo... ¿Cree que no saldrá de ese sitio? Tiene influencias, el propio Dr. Manhattan fue compañero suyo hace años...

-Ya pero... Además Manhattan no está en la Tierra.

-Pero nada, sabe que tengo razón- el corazón de Michelle va a estallar pero una sonrisa le llega de oreja a oreja, tal vez su profesión debería de haber sido actriz.-Ahora quédese callada y vuelva a meterse en casa, no quiero nada que la policía no haya cogido, sólo es basura todo lo que queda. Piense en mí como en una grupie y ocúpese de sus asuntos.

La mujer no dice nada, arruga el entrecejo y vuelve a su piso, dentro una voz infantil dice "¿Qué pasa mamá?". A Michelle se le pone el vello de punta al oír esto.

Se acerca de nuevo al cordón policial y lo arranca con cuidado, seguramente lo coloque después de irse. No cree que vaya a tardar mucho, tampoco piensa que la vecina vaya a avisar a la policía, pero más valía prevenir, nunca se sabe en estos tiempos.

Lo que se encuentra detrás de la puerta es un piso pequeño, bastante parecido al suyo, pero sin ningún tipo de lujo. Todo está patas arriba, pero no cree que la policía fuese la única culpable de tal desorden. Tampoco hay muchas cosas que desordenar.

Una fragancia extraña lo envuelve todo, no se da cuenta de lo que añora ese olor hasta que lo siente de nuevo. Es una mezcla de muerte y un olor amargo. Huele a él.

Delante de un ventana hay una mesa y una silla. Encima de la mesa está colocado un bote de colonia medio vacío. La joven se acerca y lo coge, después desenrosca el tapón con cuidado y huele su interior.

"-Huele raro, pero se acerca al aroma de él"

Mira el nombre del frasco, en la etiqueta está el símbolo de una "N" grande extraña y debajo pone "Nostalgia". Ese nombre le resulta familiar pero no le dice nada. Se lo guarda casi sin darse cuenta en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

"-Qué estoy haciendo aquí?" –Piensa. "-Debería de irme".

Pero hay algo que impide que Michelle salga de la casa. Una sensación agradable que envuelve todo. Por primera vez desde hace tiempo se siente verdaderamente tranquila.

Una de las tablas del suelo cruje a sus pies, cree que es porque el piso es viejo, sin embargo se agacha a comprobarlo por sí misma. La curiosidad le vence.

"-Suena hueco"- Piensa dando unos golpecitos a la tabla. "-¿Está suelta?"- Se pregunta.

Empieza a moverla con cierta dificultad hasta que al final cede.

Un grito ahogado de sorpresa se escapa de su garganta. En el suelo hay una especie de rincón secreto, un hueco donde encuentra varias cosas: Una gabardina igual de vieja pero más sucia que la que lleva Rorschach habitualmente, un sombrero algo raído y una máscara idéntica a la que Rorschach utiliza, pero más nueva.

Pasa suavemente los dedos sobre la tela de la máscara. Sabe que lo que hace especial a la tela son sus manchas y no su tacto, no obstante a ella en ese momento le parece mágico. Sujeta la máscara ante ella y la mira, tiene intención de ponérsela, pero el miedo la vence. Es como si se tratase de algo sagrado, como si el hecho de ponérsela fuese un sacrilegio.

Tras varios intentos fallidos consigue vencer su temor y se la pone.

El mundo se ve diferente a través de esa tela. Siente como si la máscara consumiera el aire. Le atrapa, le ahoga incluso le quema. Así que se la arranca y la deja a un lado.

-Me agobia...-. Susurra.

Hace como si nunca se la hubiera puesto, el hecho de pensar de nuevo en colocársela le produce pavor.

Finalmente al fondo del hueco en el suelo hay un pequeño libro. Michelle mete el brazo hasta que consigue sacarlo. Se trata de un cuaderno viejo. De pastas gastadas y hojas arrugadas. Cuando abre una de las páginas lee esto:

_12 de octubre de 1985: _

_Un perro muerto en la calle esta mañana. Marcas de neumáticos en su estómago destrozado. Esta ciudad me __**teme**__, he visto su verdadero rostro._

_Las calles son arroyos, y los arroyos están llenos de __**sangre**__... Y cuando los desagües se atasquen, todos los gusanos se ahogarán._

_Toda la inmundicia de su sexo y violencia hará espuma a su alrededor, y todos los políticos y las prostitutas mirarán arriba y gritarán: "¡SÁLVANOS!"..._

_... y yo miraré abajo y diré "NO"._

La chica se siente como si hubiese espiado en los sueños de la gente. Asustada, sigue leyendo aunque sepa que está mal.

Hasta que el sueño al fin le vence y bien entrada la madrugada se queda profundamente dormida con el diario entre los brazos.

A pocas horas del amanecer recoge todo. Como si no hubiera estado nunca nadie allí.

Durante dos días repite el mismo ritual, cuando las calles empiezan a oscurecerse va al piso de Rorschach (abandonado a su suerte por la policía quien tiene asuntos más graves que atender) y lee las palabras frías pero bien explicadas del hombre que nunca habla sobre sí mismo, creando en Michelle una imagen de un hombre hasta ahora casi desconocido para ella.

...

Es tarde, todo el mundo se prepara para la que será la noche de fiesta del 31 de octubre, en la que los niños viven a su manera una festividad que trata sobre muerte.

Un hombre bajo, pelirrojo con varias cosas en la mano y una mancha de algo que Dios no lo quiera, parece sangre en una camiseta blanca sin mangas, anda al lado de un hombre que se ha adelantado a Halloween, o si no al menos va vestido con un traje bastante extraño.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora Rorschach?- Pregunta el hombre del traje extraño.- No podemos estar toda la tarde paseando por las callejuelas de tu barrio. Ya tienes tus cosas.

-Busco algo más-. Contesta el que responde al nombre de Rorschach. -No está lejos.

-Al menos vístete con tus ropas, si alguien nos ve nos llamará la atención.

-Vuelvo enseguida Dan. Sujeta.

Y diciendo esto sube por la escalera de incendios de un edificio.

-"Le doy diez minutos-." Piensa Dan Dreiberg sosteniendo las cosas encima. "-Sea lo que sea no podemos estar en la calle, aún no".

...

Después de la que sería su última visita al piso (el miedo a que la descubrieran la perseguía siempre), Michelle vuelve a casa el día de Halloween, cuando niños y mayores se disfrazan para hacerse pasar por lo que no son.

Primero va andando, después deprisa y al rato casi corriendo. Cuando llega a su piso nota que han forzado la cerradura. Y sólo conoce a una persona que haga eso.

-Rorschach- Dice ella sin elevar la voz e intentando aguantar la sonrisa que se quiere dibujar por la fuerza en sus labios.

-¿Ahora me llamas así Michelle? ¿Nos estamos acostumbrando a que me llames eso eh?

Una larga sombra vestida de negro está sentada sobre la cama y le sonríe.

-Jimmy-. Susurra ella. No muy sorprendida, sabía que tarde o temprano aparecería, pero hubiese preferido un poco más de tiempo.

-Ese nombre me pega más.

-Pe...Pero...

-Te dije que no te dejaría irte tan tranquila-. Dice acercándose a ella y acariciándole la cara. Michelle no hace nada por culpa del miedo está paralizada.-Estaba harto de que tu amiguito te protegiera las espaldas. No sabes la alegría que me dio cuando la policía me dijo que había terminado en una celda. Quería venirte a contártelo nada más enterarme, pero resulta que tú también estabas encerrada. Curioso ¿No?

Michelle permanece callada.

-No eres más que un juguete roto-. Dice Jonhs mientras la empuja.- Como una muñeca de porcelana, preciosa por fuera y totalmente hueca por dentro. Pero te has roto Michelle y ya no sirves.

Saca una pistola de la americana.

La chica cierra los ojos. Piensa en su muerte pero ocurre algo distinto.

-Desnúdate. Rápido.

-¿Ya no traes a tus matones?- Habla por primera vez Michelle. Intenta parecer fuerte pero tiembla de miedo.

-¿Y tú tienes vergüenza de que te vea desnuda? ¡Venga!

Michelle no se mueve.

-¡No seas tímida!- Grita Jonhs acercándose a su oído y con la pistola en la mano-. No lo fuiste cuando viniste a mí la primera vez, ni cuando me pediste de rodillas que te vendiera algo de coca-. Su aliento le roza el cuello provocándola un escalofrío. – Y ese día también toqué a éstas sin tela ¿Recuerdas?- Pregunta al tiempo que agarra los pechos de la chica.

Michelle aprovecha esos segundos para sacar algo del bolsillo del abrigo y estampárselo en la cabeza.

El narcotraficante deja caer su arma al suelo y después se desploma. Tiene los ojos desorbitados, la sangre brota de su cabeza como si se tratara de un surtidor, varios cristales están clavados en ella.

La habitación se inunda de "Nostalgia".

Michelle cae de rodillas mientras ve como la sangre empapa el suelo. Es igual de hipnotizante que el día de la nieve...

Va a llorar, lo ve, lo quiere y lo necesita. Finalmente todo terminará después...

En ese momento oye un ruido.

Se gira y le ve. Ahí, plantado como siempre. Pero no lleva su gabardina vieja, ni su sombrero, ni su máscara inquietante a la que él denomina "cara". El que está delante de la joven es Kovacs, con su pelo rojo. Mucho más aterrador que siempre y con una gran mancha de lo que seguramente sea sangre en su camiseta blanca sin mangas.

-No me delataste- Dice mirando a la chica, no es una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Ella le devuelve la mirada.

-Me voy-. Dice mientras se gira. En ese momento ve el cuerpo de Jimmy Jonhs. Sólo era basura. La basura se recoge. Era cuestión de tiempo que acabase así.

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunta ella.

-No lo sé aún. Será difícil que nos veamos.

-¿Quién eres? Porque te estoy mirando y veo a un desconocido. Un día apareciste así en mi puerta y no creí que fueras Rorschach. Aunque tu olor te delata. ¿Creíste que nunca me daría cuenta?

-Pensé que las putas eran tontas. Debes marcharte. Los hombres ensangrentados llaman la atención de la gente.

Michelle le agarra del brazo con fuerza, nota la piel bajo sus uñas, su calor, el vello de su brazo...

-Te quiero-. Dice mientras la primera lágrima recorre su mejilla.

Él no la aparta de forma brusca como de costumbre, sino que lo hace con delicadeza.

-Es bonito que alguien tenga sentimientos así hacía uno mismo.

-Gracias-. Sonríe ella sin dejar de llorar.

Y nada más.

Después silencio.

Más tarde lágrimas.

Y cuando por fin las cosas parecen tocar fondo. Ocurre lo inesperado.

El día 2 de noviembre, a eso de las once de la noche Michelle va a acabar de una vez por todas con su vida. Pero un alien desciende del cielo y acaba con la vida de miles de personas en Manhattan, millones de personas en Nueva York y cientos de millones de personas en todo el mundo.

Michelle sólo ve una gran explosión y mucha sangre.

Y nada más...

...

25 de diciembre de 1985. Nueva York.

"La hipocresía de la gente se acentúa a cada momento en este Nueva York ficticio. Desde que ocurrió el accidente toda la gente actúa con verdadera falsedad. Tres millones de muertos en Nueva York, el mismo número de personas en Moscú, Paris, Londres... Las grandes ciudades del mundo cayeron devastadas por culpa de unos extraterrestres de los que no hemos vuelto a saber nada. ¿Hay alguien que se lo crea? Yo no, desde luego yo no. Y ahora "Todos los pueblos nos damos de la mano juntos como hermanos". O eso dice el periódico. La gente está podrida por dentro. Y eso no lo pueden cambiar millones de muertes. La guerra sólo se ha paralizado, pero estoy segura de que algún día alguien querrá alzarse de nuevo en el poder y que seres de otro planeta nos vigilen le dará igual."

Michelle termina de escribir esto en su cuaderno. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a escribir sus sentimientos? No se acordaba. Tal vez cuando el Apocalipsis llegó y el mundo se volvió loco, o como decía ella "Cuando se fue a tomar por culo todo".

-Vamos Mich querida, el médico nos espera.

-De acuerdo Rosa, voy para allá.

Rosa es una señora de unos sesenta años regordeta con una gran cicatriz que le cruza la cara y que se hizo la fatídica noche del dos de noviembre, perdió a su hija mayor, Claudia en el "Accidente", lloraba noche tras noche por ella, pero hacía diez años que no la veía; su hijo pequeño, Mark un chaval de unos quince años, moreno y de ojos azules con la cara cubierta de pecas, quedó con bastante retraso psíquico tras el "Accidente".Muchas personas acabaron así debido a la enorme onda explosiva del monstruo. Michelle vive con madre e hijo, pero cree que Rosa tan sólo quiere redimirse de sus pecados anteriores y eso le revuelve las tripas.

Juntas pasean por Manhattan hasta llegar al consultorio médico. Cientos de personas ayudan a reconstruir una ciudad derrumbada. Michelle sabe que su cortesía es falsa y que algo traman, la gente siempre trama algo, extraterrestre gigante o no.

Al llegar a la consulta el médico les hace pasar y sentarse.

-Siento haberla hecho esperar tanto tiempo señorita Clive-. Se disculpa el doctor mirando su ficha.-Con la cantidad de heridos que hemos tenido tras el trágico suceso del mes pasado... Entiendo que es difícil además que venga en un día tan señalado como el de Navidad, pero es el único en que la puedo atender.

-No se preocupe- dice Rosa-. No la íbamos a celebrar de todas formas.

-Yo nunca la celebré-. Se apresura a decir Michelle.- ¿Y bien? ¿Sabe ya cuál es el problema? La radiación me ha afectado ¿Verdad? Sea sincero.

-No-. Contesta el médico casi al instante.-Sus continuos vómitos y malestares no se deben a la radiación, digamos gracias. No sé como explicarle esto.

-Pues explíquese, usted mismo ha dicho antes que están hasta arriba de trabajo.

-Señorita Clive, está usted embarazada.

-¿Lo has oído nena?- Exclama Rosa con una sonrisa-. Tendrás un retoño.

Michelle miró a la señora, no sabía que había sido prostituta claro estaba.

-Perdone doctor. ¿Podría decirme alguna fecha aproximada de la consumación de mi embarazo?

-Ahora mismo es imposible concretar fechas, pero sin duda le puedo asegurar que ronda los dos meses.

Una sonrisa ilumina la cara de Michelle.

-¡Ay qué alegría más grande mi niña! ¡Verás lo contento que se pone Mark cuando se lo digamos! ¿Qué nombre le vas a poner si es niña nena?

-Nostalgia-. Contesta Michelle.

Rosa pone cara rara y le vuelva a preguntar.

-¿Y si es niño?

-Rorschach.

El médico y Rosa la miran extrañados.

"-Como el padre"-. Piensa para sus adentros.

**"_El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos." _****William Shakespeare (1564-1616).**

FIN

[Nota de la autora: Y fin. Vaya. Esto, no sé que decir, me he quedado en blanco. Es como cuando aprobé selectividad o me dijeron que había aprobado mis prácticas... ¿Y ahora qué? Buena pregunta... Lo primero, espero que os haya gustado. Si es así me animáis el día xD. Sino... Bueno para gustos los colores como se suele decir ¿no? El final es mucho más largo de lo esperado, podría haberlo alargado más, pero sé que una historia muy larga no se suele leer, y esta comenzaba a serlo... Creo. En fin, mis particulares agradeciemientos: Primero a los que habéis llegado hasta aquí ¡Joder! ( - - - Ojo) No me lo esperaba. Muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta aquí. (Sheila se emociona, Sheila se emociona). A los que habéis dejado comentarios: _Kir Kanos:_ Sabio en sus consejos, os animo a que leáis algunas de sus historias de Watchmen aquí en fanfiction. _Megumisakura:_ La que me animó a escribir más capítulos ¿qué hubiera hecho yo sin ti? ;). Y sin olvidarme por supuesto de _Valdemar:_ Cuyos comentarios me llegaron al corazoncito y a quien estoy muy agaradecida (ya te dije, cuando te animes con la historia de Watchmen, aquí tienes a tu primera lectora). En fin, que esto se acaba y yo me enrollo, disculparme por la forma de hablar de Rorschach, que sé que aunque no sea fiel al original he intentado que su forma de ser sí lo sea. ¿Lo del alien? xD. Me niego a poner el final de la película, el extraterrestre creado por Veidt del cómic me llama más la atención xD. Y con esto y antes de que cierre este escrito por última vez os dejo. Mil saludos y un gracias de nuevo. Sheila.]


End file.
